


Better Late Than Never

by antivanbrandy, Tangerine_Catnip



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antivanbrandy/pseuds/antivanbrandy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boss Lux passes out after her climactic battle with Zinyak, missing out on the victory sex she had promised Matt. He comes in to check on her a few hours later, and they talk about what the future holds for their whirlwind spaceship romance. Lux ends up saying more than a few things she can never take back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late Than Never

Matt leaned over the prone form of the Boss as she lay sprawled on the bed, double checking to make sure she was finally awake before continuing.

"- you’ve been asleep for twelve hours… the Zin are starting to worry their new leader is dead. Also Kinzie wants to know when we’re going to go back in time to save the earth. And I was wondering..." He paused, leaning a little closer as though sharing a great secret. "If we do bring the earth back... I still get to control the Nyte Blayde property, right?" He fixed her with his best hopeful puppy impression, blue eyes twinkling brightly.

The Boss took one look at him and sighed, cupping the side of his cheek with her palm – she was helpless against that face. "Who else could do it justice? Even if I have to kick a thousand asses it'll stay yours, Matt. Promise."

Matt grinned like a goofball, his voice ringing with barely contained excitement. “You mean it?! Oh, thank you, I… that is to say, er... I won't disappoint you. It will be the best series revival in the history of prime time TV. Just watch!”

The Boss shook her head, her lips quirking into a smile. "I know it will. Mmm…" She trailed off as she cupped his chin, leaning in to give him a quick kiss. "Just promise me you won’t run off and marry Birk. I might miss you."

“Of course not!” Matt scoffed. “Imagine the scandal if I got involved with my lead actor. No one would take my work seriously.” He lowered his voice, and with less disdain added, “Besides, he’s way out of my league.”

The Boss raised an eyebrow at her lover and shook her head. "Trust me, he's not. But that's beside the point." She slid an arm possessively around his waist, tugging him closer to her in bed. "Point is I know you'll make me proud. You always do... When you're not turning me into a virtual toilet or a sex doll, that is."

Matt rocked back and forth on the bed, too excited to sit still. “I’ll have you know that I'm not the one who put those skins into my system. There was no place for crazy things like that in my world, anyway. Kinzie added in the textures when she uploaded your data into my mainframe. Believe me, if I had the chance to do the 3D modeling I would have picked something a lot… um... Different.” He bit his bottom lip, realizing he might have said a little too much.

"'Different'? Different how?" The Boss leaned in to kiss his neck, apparently unconcerned with the discovery of Kinzie’s virtual betrayal. She rested her head on his shoulder, yawning quietly before continuing.

"No, wait, let me guess - you'd have turned me into something small and annoying to teach me a lesson. A talking Chihuahua or a yapping spaniel. Or-” she paused to give an exaggerated shudder of disgust, “A furry. Ugh, I need new tech geeks."

Matt didn’t feel the need to justify that, but he did so anyway. “You’ve already got the two best hackers alive at your disposal, and one of them lets you shag him. I don’t know what else you could want.” He began rubbing her shoulders, trying to relax her a little; it was obvious she was nowhere near ready to jump up and face the day. “- And no, nothing quite that horrible. If you must know I thought it would be much more demoralizing if you looked like yourself, but with an outfit of my choosing... Or perhaps no outfit at all.”

The Boss squirmed as she got comfortable, voicing her appreciation for the shoulder rubs with gratuitous moans and sighs. "So... Strung up in glow wire or naked? You know I can honestly say if your aim was to demean me that probably would have failed. Nothing to be ashamed of here - my body's a work of art. I even managed to rock that awful cowgirl outfit when we helped King take down Tanya." She sighed and wriggled in closer to him, craving more. "I still can't believe you didn't like my dancing though."

Matt purred in her ear, his eager fingers moving down her back to her hips. “No, maybe not. But at the very least the other Deckers would have gotten a kick out of it, and it would have made for some lovely viewing after the fact.” He snickered, shaking his head a little, but not enough to disturb her. “And that wasn’t a dance. It was rhythmic flailing. Honestly, with all the time you spend around strippers it’s shocking you’re that bad at it.”

"You'd have played it back again later, huh? Good to know." The Boss’s squirming increased as Matt's fingers worked through weeks of tension in her overworked muscles. "You liar - I was magic on that stage. Maybe your monitor was dusty because I'm telling you: I rocked. Maybe you need a repeat performance?"

Matt rolled his eyes, pushing her down on the bed and digging his thumbs into her lower back. “Please don’t. You promised to never do that to me again.” He pursed his lips, letting out an exaggerated whine. “Look, you don’t have to be good at everything. Singing and dancing are fine arts, and you’re… well...” He slid his hands under her shirt, deciding there was no nice way to end that sentence. His fingers trailed firmly over her sides and hips as he tried another tactic. “Wouldn’t you rather lie here and relax anyway?”

The Boss groaned, burying her face into the bedding. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were fighting this a little too hard, Matt. And what's wrong with my singing?"

She huffed indignantly, but didn’t move away from his hands – he’d have to say a lot worse for her to pull away from him now. "There's just no pleasing some people. Fine, have it your way. Just... Keep doing what you're doing. It feels fucking amazing."

Matt let a huge smile slip, more than pleased she was enjoying the massage. “Let’s just say there’s a reason why the Saints never started a record label. You’re not bad just... Not exactly good either. ”

He focused back on his lover, taking her arm in one hand and massaging the muscles in her shoulder and bicep, working his way down to her hand and rolling her fingers between his own. “I took a few classes in massage therapy. I was hoping I could use it to help Asha recover from her missions, but she never let me try it out.”

"... Huh. Her loss. What idiot turns down this kind of treatment anyway?" The Boss made a muffled keening noise as he worked down her arm, relaxing further into the bedding with every passing moment. "If any of my lieutenants knew how to do something like this you can bet your sweet ass I’d have taken advantage of it."

Matt hummed softly under his breath, shifting over to give the same attention to her other arm. “Apparently it was too friendly. She didn’t want any of our coworkers getting the wrong ideas. Professional relationships had to be maintained.” He shook his head, nudging the Boss on the shoulder until she rolled over. He rested one of her feet in his lap, pulling off her socks and taking her foot in both hands. “Just between the two of us, I think she thought I was only doing it to get in her pants… which is completely untrue.”

"Liar. Come on Matt, Asha's not blind. She's got some of the sharpest instincts I've ever seen - if she thought you were trying to fuck her then you were trying to fuck her." The Boss watched his fingers, snorting as he found a sensitive spot and then stifling a giggle as he kept rubbing, trying hard to focus on not being ticklish. "I don't know why you won’t just admit it to yourse-e-elf..." She squirmed a little, unsuccessfully covering another giggle with a cough.

Matt raised an eyebrow, giving the Boss a wolfish grin. “Oh, I’m sorry... Were you saying something? I didn’t quite catch that…” He ran his fingers lightly over her foot, flicking his digits back and forth over the sensitive spot in the arch.

“No, Matt, don't-" the Boss clamped a hand over her mouth, trying to squirm away from him without flailing wildly - not only would it look ungainly, but she might hurt him. Her next words are staggered, breathed between giggles. "You little shit... Stop that! You're just... Changing the subject... God dammit!"

Matt pouted, his bottom lip sticking out.

“You’re really going to have to speak up. Are you sick or something?” He kept tickling her, holding on tight to her ankle with the other hand. “Oh, I see! You’re ticklish. Well, why you didn’t just say so? Honestly.” He let go of her foot, laughing out loud. “It’s a good thing I figured that out on my own or I might have done something like this-” He pushed up her shirt and pressed his lips to her back, pursing them tightly and blowing a loud, wet raspberry against her skin.

The Boss almost shrieked -almost- and rolled away quick as lightning - the work Matt had just put into relaxing her completely and utterly undone. As she scrambled away Matt fell to his back on the bed, his chest heaving as he laughed hysterically.

She pounced on him the second he tried to roll away, pinning him down beneath her and sitting herself squarely on his hips. Her fingers laced in with his to hold his hands over his head and she grinned down at him, hair wild and eyes sparkling.

"Now you've done it. Payback's a bitch, Matt." Without warning she swooped in, blowing an equally large raspberry against his neck and following it up with a long, wet lick that trailed from his throat to his ear, then to his cheek.

“Huggh!” Matt made the most undignified sound as the Boss attacked his neck, wiggling and kicking with most of his strength - though it did him little good.

“Jesus Christ! You don’t have to cover me in saliva. What are you, a dog?!” He glared up at her angrily, lifting his leg and digging his knee into her belly; not hard enough to really hurt but enough to hopefully force her to move.

The Boss just kept grinning down at him, refusing to budge even as the knee in her gut became uncomfortable. "You started this Miller, and now you're sulking because you're not on top?"

The hacker only shook his head, trying to tug his hands free and push her off. “If I sulked every time I wasn’t on top I would have won a world record by now...”

Leaning in close the Boss tried to kiss Matt’s cheek, but his knee was keeping her at a distance. Giving up and rolling her eyes at him she finally relented, sliding down his body instead - hoping he wasn’t about to knee her in the teeth. "You're a fucking wuss, Matt. But maybe I can make it up to you…" She grinned up at him as she pulled his shirt up, leaning in to press soft kisses to his belly that trailed slowly downward to the rim of his pants.

A shiver ran up Matt’s spine, and he dropped his leg as she kissed him. “Ugh... I’m going to sound like a complete twat for saying this, but there are a lot of things we should be doing besides oral sex right now. Something to do with the empire we just took over?” He bucked his hips, forcing himself to try and shift away from her even as his instincts screamed not to waste a chance.

The Boss only stared blankly for a moment – she could hardly believe what she was hearing. "But... I never got my victory sex."

She frowned, looking for all the world like a child told they weren’t getting any candy. "Fucking hell Matt, you really are a pussy. You were all for letting me 'relax' a moment ago until it involved touching you." She pulled away from him in a huff, crossing her arms over her chest.

Finally free Matt sat up rather stiffly, fixing his skewed hair with one hand. “It’s not my fault you passed out on me,” he muttered, pulling his legs up and crossing them tightly. “Besides, if you’re feeling awake enough to jump on me then you’re awake enough to get out of bed. I was worried you needed more time to recover.”

The Boss only rolled her eyes. “It’s not my fault I passed out either – I must have used up my energy doing... Hmm, what was it again? Oh, that's right: saving the last of the human race. Wow, that was inconsiderate of me!" She moved away from him in a huff in search of her clothing, mumbling under her breath, "Fuck me running, Asha dodged a fucking bullet."

A long moment of silence stretched between them as the Boss fussed with her clothing. Matt was planning to ignore her second comment, but the more they sat there the more it started to bug him. He lifted his head, fixing her with a look that was more heartbroken than he realized. “Dodged a bullet? Hey... L-let’s not forget who asked who for sex here. You pretty much turned the damn gun on yourself! N-not that I was a bullet in the first place...”

The Boss shifted to meet Matt’s gaze and immediately felt a pang of guilt and regret at the look on his face. Trying to distract herself from it she quickly turned away, searching for her missing sock. "Whatever. I probably deserve it. I probably deserve a lot worse."

Matt sighed and shook his head. “Look, we just defeated an alien empire fifteen times the size of the population of the earth with a small frigate, nine people and a robot. Do we really have to fight right now? ” He sighed and wrapped his arms around his legs, curling up into a tight ball – his self-esteem spiraling lower with every passing second. “But I suppose now that we have the power to bring back the earth you don’t have to settle for me anymore.” He bit his bottom lip, trying not to sound too bitter about it. He had had a nagging feeling since the beginning that his sudden relationship with the Boss might have been based on the lack of available dick after the earth’s destruction. The best of a bad situation.

He hugged himself a little tighter - good thing he hadn’t actually started to like her or this would be a rather painful moment…

The Boss stopped looking for her runaway sock, visibly cringing at the hurt in Matt’s voice. She dropped her shoulders as she turned to face him, but the sight of him curled up only made her guilt intensify, and she was hit with the desire to kick herself for being so needlessly cruel. Without saying a word she crawled back onto the bed toward him, shuffling in to wrap her arms tightly around his unresponsive frame and press herself against his side.

"Fuck. I'm sorry Matt. I guess I'm just... Well, I'm just being a bit of a cunt, huh?" She sighed and leaned into him, pressing an affectionate kiss to his cheek. She wanted to tell him she cared, that she didn't want to find anyone else, but she was struggling to come up with a combination of words that didn’t sound utterly ridiculous.

"I don't... You're not... I've never 'settled' for anything in my life, you know that. And I've not 'settled' now. I... Like being with you, even if I say really awful fucking things sometimes. I'm an idiot. But I like you Matt, we have fun together when we're not at each other’s throats, and... I want that to keep going. Don't you?"

“Yeah, fun...” She probably meant the sex Matt realized, humming softly under his breath and un-balling just enough to wrap his arms around her middle. “Look, even the leader of the Saints settles when her available options are limited...” He clung tighter for a second, scared to let go. With a great effort he managed to peel his fingers away from her and sit up on the bed.

“Please, I really don’t want you to pity me. I’m fine.” He swallowed hard, wondering why his throat felt tight all of a sudden. “I mean, if there was ever a point that the two of us would come back to our senses it would be now right? Two enemies pushed together by stress and necessity… like Stockholm syndrome, but mutual.” 

He took a deep breath, but it didn’t stop the trembling in his arms and legs. “Once we restore the earth I’ll have to get back to my job anyway. With what I’ve learned about Zin tech I’ll be invaluable after this. And you have an empire to run… it’s probably for the best.” He took her hand, squeezing it tightly between both of his.

The Boss sat in silence for a long moment, processing everything Matt had said before the realization of what was going on suddenly hit her – he was attempting to walk away, even after everything she’d just told him. She couldn’t let couldn't let that happen, not after everything they had lived through together. 

She growled, hit with an irrational wave of anger and frustration at being made to reveal so much of herself in one evening. Without thinking she grabbed his face with both hands, palms flat to his cheeks and jaw, and forced him to look at her.

"Now you listen here and you listen good, you little shit - you don't get to walk away just because you're too much of a goddamn pussy to take responsibility for this... For your own fucking feelings and... And the fucked-up things you've done to mine!” She took a deep breath, trying to force the words out before she had time to second guess herself. “I just told you how I feel about this… about us, and I... And then you still... And all I fucking want is..." She made an angry noise in the back of her throat, searching his face for something she couldn’t seem to find before visibly losing her patience.

"Oh for fuck's sake - I fucking love you, you pain in the-" Without another word she closed the gap between them, pressing her lips hard to Matt’s in a desperate, searing kiss; trying to impress on him just how strongly she felt. Her arms snaked around him to hold him close against her and she moaned low, silently promising herself that if he still tried to run away after this she was going to blow them both up in frustration.

For Matt, seeing the Boss lose her shit was nothing new - it was how she dealt with things. But the fact he hadn’t been thrown out of her room already was confusing him enough. The fire in her eyes kept him still, his mind scrambling to put her words together until she dropped the bomb. Three little words that he never could have imagined coming from her lips, nevertheless directed at him. He would have kept staring at her in dumb shock if she hadn’t claimed his mouth.

Flashbacks to their first kiss flicked over the back of Matt’s mind; the hunger between them that he had chalked up to pent up sexual frustration from their prolonged close quarters. But now...

Their tongues met as their lips locked, a pulse of arousal sending a rush of blood south. He pressed his hands to her chest, managing to separate them. He was panting loudly, trying to catch his breath as he scrambled to make sense of the situation.

“W-wait… wait… What did you say? You don’t really mean...” His blue eyes stared up at her for a long moment, his next words barely audible. “Me? You love... m-” his fingers tightened around her shirt, his mind racing with a single word: _‘Shit...’._

“I… um… I’m... S-sorry…” Matt wasn’t sure if he was apologizing for what he said or that fact he had accidentally made her feel things for him.

The Boss watched Matt fluster, breathless and panting as she waited impatiently for him to stop fussing. Her eyes were heavily lidded and she was barely able to make eye contact with him – her stomach already heavy with regret over her honest outburst.

She wanted to pounce on him. She wanted to hit him. She wanted to yell at him and kiss him and never let him go, and she didn't think she had ever been so confused and conflicted in all her life.

"That's all you have to say to me, Matt? Sorry? I... Fuck it." She didn’t bother to finish the thought as she lunged forward and pressed herself into him, slanting her mouth hungrily over his - he hadn't run away, and that had to be a good sign... right?

She pushed him back, encouraging him to lay down so she could sprawl over him. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess and she didn’t know where to start, but his warmth and his presence were enough to keep her going as she stumbled through the aftermath of her first real confession of feelings... of love.

Matt wrapped his fingers into her shirt, grabbing at the Boss again and again like he couldn’t find a good enough hold on her. Her tongue was in his mouth and it was nearly impossible to breath, but he needed every heated second.

It’ was impossible to think while she was kissing him, the two of them lost in a heady rush of emotions and hormones. Matt wanted to crawl away and hide until he could think all of this through and get a better handle on the situation, but the thought of separating himself from the Boss now hurt even more then the confusion.

He locked his thighs around her hips, keeping their bodies as close as he could. His hands cupped her cheeks and he managed to separate their mouths again, a small trail of saliva connecting their bottom lips. He moaned, licking her lips to buy time to think of something more to say so he didn’t seem like an insensitive prick. He gained another inch between them before he was able to talk again.

“W-what do you want me to say?! How am I supposed to feel when...” He gripped her clothing tightly, leaning back on his own temper to help push the words out. “I’ve spent months telling myself not to get too attached to you! You’re the leader of the Saints, you don’t do emotion. I didn’t think you would ever…” he moved his hands down to her shoulders, his cheeks flushed pink. “You were the first person in years to actually listen. About Nyte Blayde… about everything...” He glared at her hard. “I couldn’t let myself fall in love with you, so why do you get to fall In love with me?!” None of this was making much sense, even to Matt himself, and he cringed.

The Boss continued to stare, still breathless as she kept herself suspended over him; watching through heavily-lidded eyes as he tried to explain himself. She wanted to claim his mouth again, to shut him up with a furious and passionate kiss, but she knew what he was saying was important for the both of them to hear… even if it wasn’t exactly what she wanted him to be saying.

Her hips moved over his gingerly as he spoke; a gentle rocking motion born from the simple need to be close to him and not the usual frantic need to climax. The thumb of one hand affectionately stroked over his cheekbone as he talked, and she fixed him with an expression of mild bewilderment once he'd finished.

"You say it like I did this on purpose," she sighed, stroking a hand over the side of his face, the pad of her thumb ghosting over his bottom lip briefly. "If you think you're confused how do you think I fucking feel? I never expected this. I never wanted this. I've avoided this kind of thing just about my entire life... And then this happened. You happened. And I can't take it back. I don't want to take it back. All I know is... I enjoy myself with you. You… make me happier. And you either feel the same or you don't, Matt. And if you don't, then you need to speak the fuck up now before this goes any further."

She gave him a long look, her expression soft but unreadable, before she leaned in towards his neck, peppering his skin in soft, even kisses.

“… You’re such a cunt.”

The words were out before Matt had time to consider how they might sound, but he didn't care anymore; he was positive he couldn’t make the situation any worse if he tried. “So you just get to decide then? Leader of the Saints puts her foot down and now we’re more than fuck buddies?” He shot her a glare, but he couldn’t hold it up for more than a few seconds. He placed his hand over hers on his cheek, brushing her off with a growl before his arms crossed around her back and he buried his face between her breasts. Her heartbeat resounded in his ear, the rhythmic thrumming calming his nerves.

He lifted his head a little, staring at her clavicle and refusing to meet her eyes. “If this turns out to be some sick prank I-” he didn’t bother to finish, sighing and shaking his head. “No... Even you’re not that cruel...” He sank back into the mattress, biting the inside of his cheek until the taste of copper made him realize he’d broken the skin. “Yes... Fine… I want...” He paused, searching for any words he could force himself to say out loud. “Everything. You. I don’t know, I…”

He closed his eyes, disgusted with himself. “Ugh… eternal darkness strike me down: I love you too…”

The Boss drew in a slow, steady breath, feeling simultaneously relieved and terrified – it was official. It was done. They loved each other. It was freeing and confining all at once; it made her want to sing and laugh and then vomit all over herself in quick succession. Her stomach was in knots and her mouth opened and closed several times as she tried to get her feelings in order. In the end she made a strangled noise, some unholy mix of an angry sob, a laugh, and a sigh, and crawled off of him – flopping down close beside him and reaching for his hand to hold it between both of hers.

“You were pissed off when you thought I didn’t want you, and now you’re pissed off because I do. I’ll never understand you, Matt. This is all your fault anyway,” there was affection in her tone, though she believed every word.

“You did this. You and your goddamn cuteness. This isn’t coming easy to me, you know. I don’t understand how this works… the bitchy comments make that kind of obvious, I know. But god help me, I want to try.” She rolled onto her side to face him and wrapped her arms around his middle, hooking one of her legs over his. She was overcome with a sudden wave of irrational worry – she wasn’t used to these emotions, and they were playing havoc with her judgment.

“… I can usually trust you to tell me what you’re thinking, not just what you think I want to hear… but you mean it, right? You’re not just going along with this because you think I’m going to space you out the airlock or something, are you? Because I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t hurt you intentionally.”

Matt sputtered, obviously offended. “You honestly think I would lie to you about this? I mean you scare me sometimes, but not that much. I’d rather be floating around in the cavernous nothing of space than trying to fake bloody feelings for you. It’s bad enough having them for real.” He settled his arms around her neck, cuddling against her like they were a couple of teenagers set to coo into each other’s ears for a few hours. He hadn’t felt quite like this since he had gotten Josh Birk’s autograph; giddy and excited and scared out of his mind.

“Ignoring the fact that you're blaming me for something that is clearly your fault… what... Well, what do we do now?” He shifted, bumping against her forehead with his. “I suppose you would rather I not go back to MI6? Now that you’ve got your own intergalactic army I hardly expect you to stick around earth for booty calls...”

“I honestly don’t know where we go from here,” the Boss said quietly, bringing a hand up to run her fingers through Matt’s hair. “Wing it, I guess? That always works for me these days. I just know I want you with me, and if that means your government or my empire has to do without one of us being there all the damn time then… sucks to be them.”

Matt groaned out loud at that; he should have expected that would be her answer. “Always cuff of the moment then? Riding on emotion and good feelings?”

The Boss tried to snuggle in closer despite the fact she was already as close as she could get, taking simple pleasure in Matt’s company and the warmth of his body. He fit perfectly in her arms just as he always had, and the thought of having to pull away from him was almost painful. It felt like she’d been waiting half her life to hold someone like this and there was an unfamiliar, sickeningly mushy feeling sitting heavy in her chest, threatening to swallow her whole now that she’d finally acknowledged it.

“I don’t… I have no fucking clue what I’m doing. It’s been a long time, Matt. A long, long fucking time. ” She smiled at him, looking a little overwhelmed. Part of her wanted to pounce on him again, but she knew this wasn’t an ordinary moment in their lives and there was a nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her she should be making more of an effort to make this special.

She rolled them gently so that Matt was underneath her and leaned in, pressing her lips to his. It was a struggle to keep herself under control but she managed, one hand lightly running over the length of his side as she took her time; almost as if she were exploring him again for the first time. Her lips trailed away from his and she kissed down the column of his throat, humming softly against his skin. “We get to celebrate now, right? Because I don’t think I could care any less about Zin crap right now if I tried…”

It was hard for him to talk while she worked over his throat, and with the way her lips were making his skin tingle Matt almost didn’t want to. Almost.

“You’ve got more power at your fingertips than any woman alive and you don’t even care? After all the time you spent crawling to the top from a life of gang violence and squalor?”

He was a little too far gone to remember that gang leaders generally didn’t like being reminded of the unpleasantness of gang life. He would have given her a critical look if there had been enough space between them to allow it. “We just discovered fucking time travel and you’d put a pass on that to spend more time with me?” He had meant it to only highlight how insane she was, but saying it out loud drove the point home hard.

The Boss only shrugged her shoulders. “A time machine doesn’t squirm against me and whimper in my ear. It also doesn’t cling to me or hold me through the night, and it’s certainly not as pretty to look at… or as fun to be around. So yeah, I think I’m happy where I am for the moment.”

Matt shook his head, completely amazed at the Boss’s lack of reverence for the greatest technological advancement humankind had ever seen. “Fine then, I’ll shut up about the Zin… just... Two more questions...”

He somehow found her waist again, sliding his hand up her shirt and over her belly, palming her lower abdomen absentmindedly as he spoke. “Does this mean we’re, oh, I don’t know… dating now? And shall I call my mum up and tell her I’ve got a new girlfriend? Once the planet is restored anyway...”

The Boss paused, lips warm against his collarbone, and glanced up at Matt as she thought over that last part. His fingers on her stomach were distracting – they were warm and affectionate and felt amazing, and she had to struggle to keep her mind clear, barely clamping down on the shiver that shot up her spine.

“… I… guess we are, yeah. God… it feels weird to hear that out loud. Makes us sound like a couple of dumb teenagers.” She gently bit along the length of his collarbone, working her way back up to nibble at his pulse point.

“I don’t think any mother of yours is going to be happy to hear their son is dating the likes of me, though. Even if it _is_ within my power to give her son whatever he could possibly want.” She sat up for just a moment, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it aside. Matt took his hand back as she moved away from him, watching with barely concealed hunger as she displayed herself. The sight still excited him no matter how many times he saw it.

His fingertips fiddled with the waistband of her pants, the hacker not willing to commit to doing more than thinking about taking them off just yet. “M-maybe if I’m lucky the royalty part will win her over. She was- er.. _is_ the type to fawn over the monarchy.” He held her tightly, his restless fingers moving to her bra strap.

The Boss laid herself back over him in response, breasts against his shirt, returning her attention to his neck and suckling softly. Her hand slipped between their bodies and under the waistband of his pants, fingers curling around his length to move with a languid pace.

The brush over his lower stomach was the only warning before delicate fingers took him and he groaned, a little embarrassed that he was already so aroused when all they had been doing was kissing.

“Tell me what you want,” the Boss whispered, nipping at his skin suddenly. “Tell me what you want and I’ll do it. Anything.”

Matt forced his breathing into a slow pull, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. “Having your legs wrapped around my hips would be absolutely aces…” he lifted his head up, pulling back from her as he realized she might be offering more than just how he would like them to fuck. A thought occurred, and he cleared his throat nervously. “Actually… could I-?” He paused, wondering if this was even a good idea. “… Could I… know your name?”

The Boss blinked in surprise, silence lapsing between them for a moment. She couldn’t say she had been expecting that – her name hadn’t seemed like an important detail for longer than she could remember, and it had never occurred to her that Matt might want to know what it was. No one else ever did – ‘Boss’ was enough to satisfy anyone - even the voters come election time.

She withheld her answer for the moment, smiling down at him cryptically before she slid away to remove the remainder of her clothing. Once she had stripped bare she turned her attention to Matt, peeling him out of his clothes with care.

Matt watched her all the while, biting his tongue and wondering if he had pushed too far. He wasn’t sure what the policy with being on a first name basis with the Boss was. The fact she had no name seemed to go by unmentioned, and he had always been too afraid to break the social construct that had been laid out since before he had owned his first cell phone.

A tense moment passed, Matt watching in silence as she removed the barriers between them. Surprisingly she took her time, removing every last article of clothing. He couldn’t quite read the look in her eye, but she didn’t look angry with him, just focused on the task at hand; like he was a puzzle she was intent on solving.

With the two of them finally naked the Boss straddled Matt’s hips, legs wrapped tight around him as she reached back to line him up against her. She made eye contact as she sunk down onto hi slowly, drawing out the moment to feel every inch.

She watched as Matt’s eyes glazed over with lust, watched as his breathing hitched. A whimper broke from her but she couldn’t bring herself to care; she’d just told him she loved him, had admitted to feelings she’d never had before. She could handle being a little vulnerable now and again.

For his part, Matt would never be able to understand how the Boss was so comfortable with throwing her leg over him and sitting on his cock – but he couldn’t deny how their bodies linked together perfectly, just like a USB connection. The whimper she gave made him buck forward, eager to please her however he could. He held her thighs with both hands, waiting patiently for her to set the pace for him.

When he was fully sheathed the Boss laid herself flat over him, her face flushed and her breasts pressed to his chest. She kissed along the shell of his ear, her breath warm and her lips soft, and whispered to him as she began moving her hips in long, slow strokes.

“… My name is Lux.”

Matt’s eyes widened. He had almost forgotten about his question in the heat of the moment. He heard the name, but it held no meaning to him. He had expected to feel a rush of emotion when she told him, but there was... Nothing.

It made sense, he supposed. He loved the woman sitting in his lap, knew her by her touch, by the smell of her ridiculous Saints branded perfume. He knew her by the lips nibbling at his collar and the voice that yelled orders and whispered sweet things in his ear with equal feeling. It felt odd to think all of that could be labeled with only three letters.

“It doesn’t do you justice...” he murmured.

He moved against her in unison, too much emotion in the air for anything but a slow, steady fuck; drawing out the moment for as long as they could last.

“Th-that means a lot me, I… thank you.” A gentle blush colored his cheeks as he leaned forward to kiss her breasts, licking at her nipples to distract himself.

Lux kissed the top of Matt’s head, gasping quietly as he busied himself with her chest. She hadn’t thought it was possible, but she felt even closer to him now that he knew her real name, and she flushed as they move together.

“You’re one of very few people who know,” she breathed, stroking a hand over the side of his face as she watched him with genuine affection. “I don’t like to give people power over me, but… I guess you’re different.”

A pause stretched between them as Lux focused on her movements, keeping her pace even and controlled. The familiar tension was slowly building between them and it felt right to take her time, to keep going for as long as she possibly could. They had fucked slowly before but it had never seemed this intense, this important, and she was positive her gentle movements were giving away her newly discovered feelings – not that she was in the right state of mind to care.

The need to touch and kiss and _adore_ was almost overwhelming and Lux gave in to her own instincts, refusing to let herself feel shame for anything they were doing. She wanted to explore her own feelings, test the boundaries of what she was capable of in the moment.

She encouraged Matt back up to her so she could reclaim his mouth with her own, kissing him as sweetly as possible. Her lips were swollen and soft and they moved hungrily over his, barely audible whispers of _‘I love you’_ murmured against him before her tongue swept over his bottom lip.

Matt nodded, already knowing this; not that hearing it out loud did any harm. The fact that Lux trusted him enough to give him her name was overwhelming enough - he would think on everything later. For now he wanted to take a page out of her book and live in the moment for once.

There was no teasing or bickering as they moved, no laughing at Matt’s red cheeks or purring over his helpless moans of pleasure. Things were different this time, so very different. Maybe Lux was right, maybe this was all his fault? Matt could sense that overwhelming love for another wasn’t something his Boss was used to feeling. Hell, it was new for him too, if only for the fact that it was being reciprocated for once instead of a helpless crush on his end.

He wanted to be worthy of the trust she placed in him. He wanted to hold her so tightly that she would never have to leave him. Her past, their past - nothing mattered anymore. His anxiety and insecurity melted, just as he did when he was underneath her.

The hacker craved to touch and kiss every inch of her, but Lux was calling the shots and Matt wanted to let her discover things on her own. It wasn’t every day a sociopath falls in love.

Love... Seconds ago he had heard her say the word a second time, and it still sounded strange in her voice. Perhaps... Well, now was as good a time as any.

He leaned back on the mattress away from her, placing a hand on her chest to stop the boss from following. He took a deep, nervous breath, feeling the words hover on his tongue a moment. A moment of worry swept him away, scared she might laugh at his gesture. But then she had trusted him by sharing her secrets earlier - now was the time to return the favor.

_“Noble as Athena, the sunrise at her back._  
 _My angel strides triumphant as she destroys all in her path._  
 _Her fires once did burn me, took all with no remorse._  
 _Left me devastated, broken, but life had another course.”_

Matt paused, taking another breath, finding it a little difficult to recall the words while Lux tightened around him.

_“Then I found myself in the presence of my old enemy again._  
 _But the goddess showed her mercy, took me under one proud wing._  
 _So In the dark we bonded, showed me underneath her mask._  
 _A little human kindness wasn’t much to ask.”_

_“Now though we snap and bicker and go at it like foes._  
 _When I look into her star-blue eyes I can see she knows._  
 _Our fates entwined like bodies sharing love’s most tender throws._  
 _Words fail to capture matters of the heart, but if it will please my angel:_  
 _I love you Lux.”_

Lux’s movements slowed as she listened to Matt’s poem, her palms braced against his chest as she let her hips roll lazily over his. She had to battle with the urge to cover him in kisses, forcing space between them rather than risking putting him off or distracting him. Instead she gazed down at him, mild surprise readable in her expression.

She didn’t understand all of it, but she did understand what he was trying to say, and she absorbed every word greedily. The end of the poem, just four innocent little words, hit her like a ton of bricks, and she took a sharp breath as her eyes closed momentarily. She couldn’t ever remember hearing them before, at least not strung together like that, and hearing Matt say her name while he was buried inside her, her _real_ name, was almost too much for her to take. A pang of love and lust went straight to her core, and it tore an involuntary whimper from her throat.

“Matt, that… I… thank you. I mean it”

Matt felt his chest fill with pride as she acknowledged his efforts. He could tell she enjoyed it, that she had felt at least some of the meaning he had tried to weave into his words. It was so much easier for him to express himself in verse - not many people seemed to understand that.

But he was starting to realise the Boss was different.

She lowered herself back over him bodily, propping herself up on her elbows with her hands cupping the sides of his face. Capturing his mouth in another frantic, passionate kiss, her breathing came in shallow pants as she angled her hips back to grind against the base of his cock with each roll. She was reduced to making small noises of pleasure in the back of her throat, her own responses out of her control. Lux wasn’t sure she could last much longer and was disappointed with herself, wishing she could make the experience last all night.

Matt gritted his teeth as she worked her hips, taking control of her own pleasure while he tried his best to help her along. He could tell she was nearing her edge though; it was instinct to him now.

The hacker took her into his arms again; wanting to be close as possible, wanting the moment to be perfect. He hummed softly, throwing more weight into his thrusts. His normally sharp mind felt like a puddle of jelly, the heat between Lux’s thighs everything he needed.

“Ah… are you going to cum for me, Lux?” He purred softly, wondering if he could get the same reaction from her as last time. He would have to start using her name in bed. All the bloody time, in fact; their special little secret he would guard with his life.

Another whimper tore from the Boss, far louder and needier than the others. Her eyes closed and she dropped her face into the crook of Matt’s neck, clinging to him as tight as she could, panting and crying out against his skin.

Her name on his lips, rolling off of his accented tongue, had been unlike anything she had ever heard, and she was sure she was never going to tire of hearing it. Coupled with the way Matt was thrusting up into her she didn’t stand a chance; the hot, jittery feeling inside her coming to a head and her inner muscles tightening around Matt as she hurtled to completion.

“Matt! Matt I-” Lux lost control of her voice as she came undone, gasping into the crook of Matt’s neck. Her movements became uneven and she barely retained enough presence of mind to keep rocking her hips for him. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess of affectionate feelings and lust, her body on fire. She had never felt anything quite so intense and she wanted to savor the unfamiliar feelings that mixed with the usual post-orgasm glow. Somewhere in the back of her mind she vaguely wondered if every time was going to be like this now, and how she could have possibly gone her entire life without experiencing it before.

She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a choked gurgle, so she busied herself with spreading kisses to Matt’s ear and neck instead; waiting for her breathing to return to normal, her mind to clear, and her heart to stop hammering.

Matt growled deep in his throat, taking in Lux’s scent as he held her. He loved how she would shiver when she came, especially when he was inside her to feel just how he kicked off the spasms of uncontrolled pleasure. He picked up the pace rapidly at the end, unable to hold back - sparks flew behind closed eyes and he pulled all the way out.

He meant to push back in again, to finish inside her, but the shock of the moment hit him too fast. He clung to her desperately, coating her inner thighs with cum instead.

Matt gasped sharply, post orgasm lull clashing with a pang of guilt for having fucked up the end. Lux was settled on his lap and he dared a look down, biting his lip again nervously.

“S-sorry,” he whispered, leaning into her as she peppered him with kisses. Although he felt guilty a part of him liked what he had done, even if it was by accident; marking her with his seed, marking the woman he loved as his mate. Another rush of pride and warmth filled Matt’s chest, and he hugged Lux so tightly his arms felt like they were about to go numb.

“That was bloody fantastic…”

“You’re telling me,” the Boss murmured, her breathy chuckle petering off into a low moan – her body still awash with gentle aftershocks. She held Matt just as tightly, not at all fussed with the mess he’d made of her thighs – it seemed fitting in a way, though her insides twitched with the loss of his length all the same.

She could hardly grasp everything that had just happened between them, the way she just acted, but Lux couldn’t bring herself to regret a moment. It was perfect, and if she’d known just how good it could be she might have conceded to the whole dating thing years ago - though she loved that it was something special she had with Matt and only Matt.

She didn’t want to separate herself from him but her body felt weak and she was worried she was crushing him, lying uselessly against his chest as she was, and so she rolled to the side - taking him with her. The mess covering her thighs shifted, his seed cooling on her skin, but she couldn’t bring herself to lament even that – it was worth it, without a doubt.

Lux kissed him once, twice, and then dipped a hand between them, gathering some of his seed onto her finger and sucking it into her mouth. She nestled down against his chest with a contented hum, chuckling low in her throat.

“That was… awesome. Awesome and new. Fuck.” She glanced up at him with a smile, still not fully recovered – her face and body flushed, her eyes bright, and a healthy sheen to her skin. “You’re perfect, Matt. And I’m glad that… that we happened.”

Matt nodded. “Yeah...” He couldn’t think of anything better to say, but lucky for him Lux was already starting to doze off against his shoulder. He rubbed his fingers over her back in slow circles. She really did deserve more rest. They both did.

For the last month he has been so focused on fighting he never stopped to think what he would do after the dust settled. He still didn’t know what he would do, but it was a sure bet who he would be doing it with.

“You really are a psychopath aren’t you,” he mused to himself, closing his eyes and pressing a kiss to the Saint’s forehead.


End file.
